


Just From Afar

by Illidania



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, His Dark Materials Inspired, Inspired by The Hunger Games, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, comment as you like!, enjoy, just a crazy translater, or a lazy translater, sorry I'm not English native speaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illidania/pseuds/Illidania
Summary: The Hunger Games AU.A match made in heaven (seeming?) . A messed-up relationship. One thought it was love while the other one thought they were just friends with benefits. Then they said goodbye.Ten years later they join the hunger games (accidentally?) together and finally win and they live happily ever after.A happy ending!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just From Afar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/276411) by Valkyrie. 



> The prison’s setting comes from OZ Emerald City.  
> Dæmons or spirit animals (external physical manifestation of a person's 'inner-self' that takes the form of an animal) come from His dark material.  
> The title “Just from afar” comes from Person of Interest. “I’ll grow old with you, just from afar.”

Background: Gabriel Reyes, aka Reaper, was found guilty of the crime of possession of firearms and imprisoned in No.66 Sentinel Prison. His roommate told him if he want to increase his authority, he must kick the ass of “The lonely wolf” Soldier 76, an independent unyielding Omega and also a mastered penis-killer. Reaper rushes to do so confidently and, to his surprise, finds the rumored Soldier 76 is actually his beloved, at least ex-beloved, who should has died from a tremendous explosion 10 yeas ago.

* * *

 

**Gabriel Reyes**

 

He hesitated for 3 seconds with his lunch on his hands.

Reyes smashed his plate flat on the table. Apples panicked, jumping up and down. He sit down in a unbridled and aggressive position. So far so good, well played. Hot. He thought. Now only you and me, Soldier 76. They two occupied half of the long table. The other half belongs to spectators who itch to put 3 eyes on them. Finally half of the canteen’s eyes were on them successfully.

Lovely.

But the soldier gave nothing. No anger, no reaction. He just continued to finish his sandwich rhythmically.

Reyes was unhappy. He thought his perfect performance would at least get a pair of angry rolling eyes. But the fact was gloomy. Like a mighty Siberian tiger jumps through a framing hoop with a 360° Thomas cyclotron but get nothing, neither applause nor a slap on the face. So rude! 

He cleared his throat and wanted to say “Long time no see my old friend”.

Then he said, “ Are you blind?”

 The soldier stopped chewing for a moment, still stared at his plate. “Get out”, he said.

His voice had changed. Long time ago he was a golden retriever singing toner but not the double bass without lube now. He had been old, maybe. Time had left its impress upon him. He looks like a ruined riverside gnawed by time river.

The scar twisted on his face when he chews.

Somehow Reyes felt kind of blue, and this little kind of emotion reached to the peak when Reyes looked past the soldier’s poor thin gray hair.

He wanted to say “Oh my old friend you look so terrible”.

Then he said, “Oh you are balder when I look closely.”

Now people around them were gasping.

The soldier stopped chewing for a while, two times longer than he paused before, in fact almost one second. Reyes really took pride of both his remarkable words and himself.

But the soldier was still looking down. He put down both his sandwich and his hand on the plate. “Are you deaf?”, he said, slowly and clearly.

Of course Reyes was not. He was the mightiest sentinel ever. He could hear the footsteps of an ant 15 yards away from him when he focus on his favorite rock band’s live concert. He could hear everything and see everything if he wants. Although the prison used white noise protection which obstructs him because of sentinel’s sensitive feeling, he could still hear the soldier’s warm forceful heartbeat, like a lazy graceful cat dancing waltz along with the white soft sunshine in the afternoon.

Of course Soldier 76, or Jack Morrison, knew well of Reyes’ s little proud things. So what he just said about Reyes’ s hearing was totally a blasting fuse.

Although there was an excited fire starting in Reyes’ s heart, he still looks like an iceberg. He tightened his full-length muscle, waited for Morrison’ s next word and the upcoming war. He had been waiting for this moment so long. He wanted to rush up to Morrison immediately and lifted his body from the damned sandwich, then punched on his shitty face just like what he had dreamed of every night during the past 10 years. He also wanted to burn his name on Morrison’ s chest with every letter capitalized, GABRIEL REYES, under his skin and muscle, deeply. Morrison would never get out of the charring scars even if he skins himself.

Reyes would let all people in this prison know that who is the boss. He would mark The lonely wolf and chain him with a dog tap. He would conquer everything.

The soldier spoke to Reyes slowly, “Didn’t you hear what I said, you deaf man? ”

Reyes were relieved, finally. As he had planned he rushed off like a staved dog to its meat and lifted the soldier. Face to face, nose to nose.

He growled, “Say that again!”

Reyes looked Morrison in his eyes. I must been cockeyed, he thought. The scars on the soldier’s face were like countless Great Rift Valleys.

But Morrison still didn’t look at his face. He lowered his eyes. His gray eyelashes were long and straight, covering his ice blue eyes.

There was no Baikal Lake, only Great Rift Valley on his face.

Reyes was very unhappy. “Have your mum ever told you some basic manners?” he said, “Look at me when I talk to you, Mr boy scout! ”

At that moment Morrison froze, totally and thoroughly. His skin was hardened. The cat living in his chest were tap dancing. His breath had been trapped on his lung lobe. Reyes felt the air with exploding grief around them swept over his face, filling his nose immediately. Before he breathed the bitter air, Morrison looked up at him hastily.

Reyes forgot his breath.

It was not because of his drowning in the eyes like Baikal Lake. Dame it! He thought. This is not the romance TV series played in the golden time every night. This is a serious drama and essential like the Durex before clubbing at Friday’s night! Yes. Morrison had a pair of beautiful blue eyes which had drowned him for a thousand times. When the dim morning light through the curtains.When the shining stars shed warm luster.

When they went back to 20 years ago.

Now they were so close. Morrison looked up at him. His eyes were also in front of him. Everything was ready for him. But there was no chance for him.

Morrison’ s glassy eyes couldn’t focus on him. His eyesight straight passed through him.

The next moment Morrison pushed statue-like Reyes from him. He looked down and smoothed out the crease on his collar. “Don’t try to rock the boat, new boy.” he said calmly, “ When I came here you were still standing in your headmaster’s office.”

He didn’t know him.

Reyes wanted to laugh.

He gave Morrison the finger under his nose.

30 years ago Morrison would give the finger back to him. 20 years ago Morrison would lick his finger. 10 years ago Morrison would stare at him and frown seriously, like a dean stares at a bad student skipping classes and smoking in the washing room.

Now Morrison did nothing.

Reyes pulled his finger back until Morrison pushed his way to the gate and gone out.

The canteen was noisy again.

Suddenly Reyes remembered years ago he always laughed at Morrison’ s congenital weak sight in only one eye. His signature was always crooked, so was his aiming. “Buy a hook and you can play Captain Hook.” He always laughed at him with these words, “ Are you crooked when you drive your harvester at home, caw boy?”

Now he wished he had never said those words to Morrison’ s eyesight, even banter.

Morrison didn’t seen his finger.

Morrison didn’t seen him.

He couldn’t see everything.

He was blind.

 

* * *

 

  **Jack Morrison**

 

Today he thought of Reyes again.

It was not the romantic meet in a crossroad as movies always played. It was in 300 Spartans. Morrison would rather equip all 300 Spartans chariots and lead them press Reyes into the orange land in the arena. But he can only think about it. Those sunshine and ash, the fur of steeds and the Angeleno with a black woolen hat. He could no longer see them.

Because he was blind.

No, because Reyes was dead.

He had died in that explosion 10 years ago. He had been pressed into the land by iron and cement, which made Morrison never need 602 steeds to press him again. He’s empty coffin was sent back to area 1 while Morrison’ s was sleeping near the golden rolling wheat fields. Their graves were so far from each other as they wish.

But even so, Morrison still always forgot that Reyes the asshole had gone to hell. As the saying goes “ Bad guys never die”. Morrison always thought Reyes is alive. So he has been collecting “Reyes’ s 1001 ways to die” during the past 10 years. It could be the perfect textbook for series killers and suicides.

Reyes must wants to kill me. He thought.

Then he would suddenly realized that Reyes is dead.

Reyes must wants to jump from the land and kill me. He corrected himself.

He would had never thought of Reyes today, such an asshole.

Today’s filler in his sandwich was his favorite canned sardines which always reminds him of the days in Omnic Crisis for its tastes like overdue crackers. He ate his cracker-sardine sandwich unhurriedly. Felt the light rain 30 years ago falling on his eyelashes.

Lovely.

Then a loud voice broke his memory.

“Are you blind?”

He had to admit that he, the calmest Soldier 76 was a little astonished. Although many of the prisoners had guessed that he is blind, nobody had asked him directly.

Because all of them were mature adult with matched IQ.

Only that asshole could does such things. Morrison thought.

But he had never thought that a similar asshole who sounds like a toilet with strep throat would jump in front of him when he was enjoying his lunch.

Unforgivable.

He said, “Get out.”

Lovely silence. He must get out. Morrison’ s train of thought came back to the golden time 20 years ago. He felt he is standing in front of the mirror in his dormitory at the base. His younger face smiled to him. The morning sunlight flowed on his golden hair.

That asshole used to say that he loves his golden hair. Pure young Morrison thought is was same to “I love you”.

I love your hair. I love you.

What the fuck. These are totally not the same.

Then the toilet spoke passionately. “ Oh you are balder when I look closely.”

Boom! Bull’s eye!

If there is a list of taboos for “The Lonely Woof” Soldier 76, then the first one is about eyesight, the second one is about hair. If someone does one of them, Morrison would thought maybe he is new here. But if someone does two of two, especially in two continue sentence. Then he should pay more attention on his poor bird.

So Morrison put down his sandwich unhurriedly and said, “Didn’t you hear what I said, you deaf man? ”

This is a prison for sentinel.

He threw a lighter into an explosive pile.

As he expected, asshole junior lifted him immediately in a premeditated speed. Their noses hit each other. Then came the yelling “Say that again!”

Morrison didn’t feel like to say that again. He was almost a old dog carrying on wrinkles and experiences. He had no energy to quarrel. He wanted to use the most useful and high-tech way to finish this fight.

He aimed at his crotch in darkness.

As an omega he had destroyed many alpha’s last years in this way. The numbers could even compare to the numbers of the flags in front of the United Nations. Now he needed to update this data.

Then “Mr boy scout” rushed to his ears, with the same pronunciation, the same tone. He’s calm  was broken thoroughly at that moment.

Boom! His skin and bones were smashed into pieces.

“The Lonely Woof” Soldier 76’s last taboo: Gabriel Reyes.

 


End file.
